


Ladies of Luck Or Ladies of Lies?

by Shiggy_Chan



Series: My Own Flesh and Bone [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Steamy, This came from my own flesh and blood you cretins, no smut sorry sinners, not a tumblr Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/pseuds/Shiggy_Chan
Summary: Peter tells Loki he likes him in a lovely way
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: My Own Flesh and Bone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Ladies of Luck Or Ladies of Lies?

“So, Pete.”

This was it, this was the plan. This is where I-

“Got any lucky ladies in your life?”

This was not the plan. This was so not the plan. Now that I think about it, it couldn’t have been the plan because the plan was with Tony Stark not Steve Rogers. And Tony Stark wasn’t even in the room. 

I looked up at him, bewildered. 

“Huh?” I croaked intelligently. 

Bucky delves into a fit of coughing I know was hiding his laughter. After a quick wave of assurance from him Steve turned his attention back to me. Unfortunate. The one time he isn’t over-protective is when I need him to be. 

“Ya know, anyone you’ve set your sights on. Maybe someone you’ve been keeping from us?” He interrogated. 

I thought for a moment. I one hundred percent am not with anyone, but boy did I have the biggest crush on a certain God who happened to be - - sitting next to me seemed an understatement. I was practically in his lap at this point. Either way, he seemed pretty into me too. He never really denied my advances but didn’t act on ‘em either. He was probably too scared meaning I would have to take the initiative.

I paused my game and shrugged. I knew that he was listening intently even if he continued to look at his book. The lack of a page turn alerted me to that much. 

“Maybe. Haven’t been hiding anyone, but I might have my sights set.”

At this point, Bucky has to excuse himself. He was the only one I confided in with this, not willingly of course. Steve seemed concerned for a moment before turning back to what was clearly more important. 

“Really? That’s great Peter. Who is it? Oh, maybe that girl from school you’re always talking about? What was her name?”

“MJ and no. I’m not… exactly her department,” I smirked, forming a plan. 

Loki snorted, but didn’t move his book. 

“Oh, well I’m sorry. Weren’t you also talking about a senior though? She seems nice,” Steve was not gonna let this go. 

“Yeah, she is pretty nice, isn't she?” I agreed. 

“Yeah, right. She’s a pretty nice pain in the ass if you ask me,” Loki scoffed, dropping his “clearly very nice to look at” book. 

“Oh yeah? So you’re saying I could do better?” I grinned, leaning closer. 

“Significantly,” Loki sniffed. 

“Yeah I think you’re right,” I admitted. 

I grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt and pulled him in the rest of the way for a kiss. The room went completely quiet. The others were of course having their own conversations while still kinda listening but every one stopped when I guided Loki into a pretty obvious confession. The only sound that could be heard was Bucky’s faint full-bellied laughter all the way from the kitchen. 

Loki was well beyond surprised; that much could be observed from even outside the tower. He didn’t fight it and I didn’t give him enough time to reciprocate before pulling away with a smirk. 

I stood abruptly, Loki unmoving except for the fact his eyes followed me as I sauntered out of the room. I stopped just outside the door and giggled as I heard a few uncomfortable coughs as well as a rush of cloth as Loki finally recovered and came after me. 

He stormed through the door and I grabbed him by the collar and put us in the same position as a kiss ago just more… suggestive. His arms steadied him resting on the wall; caging me within his grasp. His torso pressed against mine and I could feel his breath on my lips. I stared shamelessly at the lips I felt mere seconds ago before darting them up to see the look in his eye. I shuddered when I realized it was purely predatory. His eyes were focused only on my lips when he crashed his against them.

I moaned into it. He ran his hands down my body to just below my ass. He squeezed slightly, urging me to jump. I did exactly that. My legs wrapped around his waist with ease, almost as if they belonged there. He pushed my back against the wall and we pulled away only when lack of oxygen was mere moments away from killing us. He pressed his face against my collarbone as we both fought for breath. Once we were breathing mostly normal again we locked eyes. 

“So. Is this the grand plan you had with Stark?” he breathed. 

“No,” his face dropped a bit at my confession, “It was much better.” I grinned and couldn’t help but kiss his nose when his face lit up once more. 

“Why, Spiderling, I thought you didn’t miss?” he teased. 

I giggled and dragged us into a deep kiss as he carried us off to his room. 


End file.
